Something Lost, Something Gained
by ThievesOverBullies
Summary: One shot. Regina accidently gets sent to the past, but not alone. To celebrate OQweek day 7 time travel prompt.


_**This is for OQweek prompt of time travel, not BETAed just yet, plan on fixing that soon.**_

Robin, Marian and Roland had been in this new world for almost two months now. Robin found a job at a lumber yard, while Marian found as a housekeeper at a motel. She worked at night while Robin was home with Roland, and Marian was there for Roland during the day while Robin worked. Robin came home from another long day at the lumber yard, he worked hard while at work to keep try to keep his mind occupied from thinking about Regina all day. Crossing that line had been one of the hardest things he had done in his life. He felt like he had left half his heart and soul back on the other side of that line.

Regina, or as some still knew her as the Evil Queen, had just sacrificed her chance at happiness to save another person, again. He had been attracted to her from the first time he had laid eyes on her, both times. From the time he had almost shot her with an arrow to the time she had refused his helpful hand. He had seen how she had been devastated by loosing Henry back in the missing year. And then again when Henry had not recognized her in the hallway of Granny's.

He knew it had taken her a lot of courage to come to him that night in the forest, when he had sat at his campfire and been thinking how he had let her down by loosing her heart. Hearing footsteps he had seen her approaching him, he had apologized to her and the next thing he knew, her lips were on his. It had surprised him at the beginning, but he had quickly responded to her kiss. His next thoughts were on the night he had went back into her vault, not going to give up on her, on them.

He was completely in love with her, but he also knew he had a responsibility to help Marian. Regina had been right, he couldn't leave her here in this new world. Plus there was Roland to consider, he couldn't take one from the other. So here he was in this world, just existing day to day. His only bright spots were his son who he adored, and Marian who was his friend. He had come home one day and Marian had started to talk to him about Regina.

"You're in love with her, Robin. There is no sense in denying it anymore." Marian had told him.

"I'm sorry, Marian. I didn't plan it." Robin said. He didn't want to hurt Marian.

"You mourned my passing, your heart moved on. I would never expect you to let your heart continue to be broken. You're a good man Robin." Marian said.

"Never doubt that I do love you, Marian." Robin said.

"I know. I feel the same, but we are no longer those people from that special time between us. Which is why I release you from your vow to me." Marian said as Robin closed his eyes.

"I know I'm hurting you, and it's the last thing I want to do to you." Robin said.

"And I know this, but I would never stand in between two people who are obviously deeply in love with one another." Marian said as Robin closed the space between them and hugged her.

Now here he was coming home, he opened their apartment to find Marian holding Roland on the bed. He looked at Marian's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with him?" Robin asked as he rushed over to Marian, kneeling in front of her.

"He's hot, I think he might have a fever." Marian said, as Robin touched his son's head and felt the warmth there.

"Let's take him to the hospital." Robin picked up Roland and carried him out the his truck, he had learned to drive right after coming to this world. Once they arrived at the hospital, Roland was taken back to a room and tests were run on him, while Robin and Marian filled out paperwork and told the nurse about Roland's symptoms.

"Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, we have done extensive tests and your son needs a bone marrow transplant." the doctor told them as he came out. Seeing the look of confusion pass on both of their faces, the doctor continued and explained how if Roland didn't get the transplant that he could die. Marian started to cry and Robin, put his arms around her to comfort her.

"What can we do?" Robin asked, his son was going to live, he had to live.

"Well the good news is, that both of you can be tested to see if you are a match for Roland. If not we'll keep looking until we find him a match." the doctor said as both Robin and Marian were stuck with needles, and prodded and samples taken to determine if they would be a match for Roland. After an hour, the doctor came into the room to give them the news.

"Mr. Locksley, I'm afraid you are not a match for Roland." the doctor explained, crushing Robin's hopes he could save his son. He turned to look at Marian, hoping she would be a match for Roland.

"And I'm also sorry, but your wife is not a match for Roland obviously." the doctor said, his words causing Robin to look at him.

"What do you mean? Obviously?" Robin asked as both Marian and him waited to hear his explanation.

"Well there is no way that Marian is a blood relative." the doctor said.

"What do you mean? She's his mother." Robin said, clearly confused.

"No, I'm afraid she's not. We compared Roland's DNA to both of yours, and while Robin is definitely Roland's biological Father, Marian is not Roland's biological Mother." the doctor said.

Back in Storybrooke, Regina was in her vault, straightening up all her books. She had the vault almost back in order, when she saw a piece of cloth on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up, it was one of Robin's scarves. She brought it to her nose and inhaled, it still smelled like him. She missed him so much, but she knew she had done the right thing. The selfish part of her, had wanted to ask him to stay, but she knew Marian would not have lived if she had.

"Mom," Henry called out as he came down the stairs of her vault.

"Henry, is something wrong?" Regina asked.

"No, I was just wanting to check on you." Henry said, he knew his Mom had been devastated since Robin had to leave StoryBrooke.

"I'm fine, Henry." Regina said.

"I thought we might go to Granny's for dinner?" Henry asked.

"Let me finish up here, and I'll meet you later." Regina said as Henry walked up to her and hugged her.

"See you later then." Henry said as he left the vault. Regina was about to leave when she saw Henry's fairy tale book laying on the chest.

"Funny, I don't remember bringing that back here." Regina said as she walked up to it. She picked it up and sat down on the chest, she flipped through a few pages when her eyes caught a page. It was the page of Robin and her in the pub, only now it was a part of the book.

"That's not possible, I ripped it to pieces." Regina said as she turned the page and saw a piece of parchment taped to the back of it. There was a spell on the paper, on how to recall a lost love.

_Return thy Love_

_Wherever he Be_

_Through time and Space_

_Bring him Back_

_To Me_

As Regina finished saying the words, a mist surrounded her and she disappeared from the vault...

Meanwhile Robin was walking from the coffee machine and heading back to the waiting room, he could not get over the stunning news that these doctors were trying to make him believe. Marian was Roland's mom, he just knew it, the memories were there. Weren't they? He stopped and looked out the window, trying to clear his over-worked head right now, when a cloud of smoke engulfed him and he disappeared from the hospital.

Robin and Regina landed with a thud on the forest floor, Robin sat up and looked around to see where he was when he saw Regina there. He just looked at her and she at him.

"Regina?" Robin said as he started to move towards her.

"Robin? It's really you?" Regina asked as he ran the last few steps and hugged her close to him, before giving her a kiss on the lips. Putting every emotion he had into that kiss, all the time he had missed her.

"How is this possible?" Robin asked.

"I have no idea, last thing I knew I was in my vault. I had found that page of us in the book, like it was there to begin with, and it had a spell on the back of it." Regina explained.

"It wasn't loose anymore?" Robin asked.

"The last time I saw it, I had ripped it right after you left." Regina said.

"You ripped it apart? Why?" Robin asked, hurt she had done so.

"I had no hope anymore, it left when you did." Regina said.

"I'm sorry for that." Robin said.

"How is Roland?" Regina asked, seeing the look that passed over Robin made her regret her question.

"He's sick, very sick. The doctors say that he needs something called bone marrow." Robin said.

"Did they test you and Marian?" Regina asked.

"Yes, I'm not a match for Roland, but the strange thing is they say that Marian can't be Roland's mother." Robin said.

"How is that even possible?" Regina asked.

"I have no idea." Robin said.

"We need to figure out where we are." Regina said.

"I'd say we are back in Sherwood Forest." Robin said.

"And how do you know that?" Regina asked.

"Because that's me over there." Robin pointed to where, his past self was talking with some of his merry men. Robin brought Regina to some shrubs and they hid and watched.

"Do you know when this was?" Regina asked.

"Somewhere around the time that Roland should be born." Robin said. "How are we going to get back?"

"I have no idea, but we might have to find Rumpelstilskin to see if he can help us." Regina said.

"I don't know if that is a good idea or not." Robin said.

"He's the only one who might be able to get us back to our time." Regina said.

"We'll discuss this later, right now we better get out of these clothes." Robin said as Regina looked at him quickly, causing Robin's smirk to appear on his face.

"I meant, that we're going to need to blend in with the other, and not stick out in these clothes." Robin said.

"Is there a village nearby?" Regina asked as she looked at Robin's younger self.

"There's a few houses and a tavern about ten minutes from here." Robin said as he caught her gaze on his young self. "See something you like?"

"Let's get out of here, before we mess up our future selves." Regina said as they made their way to the nearby village. Once there, they found some clothes on a clothesline and quickly changed. They were about to head to Rumpelstilskin's place in hopes that he could help them somehow. They heard shouts and yells and snuck around to the back of the crowd. Both Robin and Regina pulled some cloths closer around their faces, to disguise themselves as they went towards the back of the people.

"What is going on?" Regina asked the young woman standing in front of her, as she disguised her voice.

"Oh, it's such great news. Robin Hood's wife is about to give birth to their child." the young lady said then took off towards her home.

Regina looked over at Robin, "I guess you were right."

"That's old Mae's house, she delivered lot of babies. We should get closer so that we can understand." Robin said as Regina nodded, they snuck around the back of the house and worked their way inside. They were up in the house's loft, looking down at a room where a few people waited. They both jumped as they heard a woman's scream.

"I don't understand, I don't remember any of this." Robin whispered to Regina.

"Well, obviously you were too drunk to remember." Regina said as Robin gave her a stern look. An hour went by with Robin and Regina up in the loft, they heard moans of obvious pain coming from the room on a steady basis.

"_ROBIN!" _ the same woman, who had been in labor and letting out moans and groans, did again. Only this time, she screamed Robin's name, followed by a baby's cry. They watched as the door to the bedroom opened, and to their surprise, younger Robin walked out.

"It's a boy! I have a son." Younger Robin said as the people in the room cheered and gave him a pat on the back in congratulations.

"Robin, what happened to your arm?" a man asked.

"My wife, during one of her painful moments, her nail scratched my arm." Younger Robin said as Regina and Roland looked at each other, then down to Robin's arm. He pulled his sleeve out of the way, and saw the scar on his right arm.

"Robin, what is going on?" Regina asked Robin.

"I have no idea, I have no memory of this at all." Robin answered, clearly confused.

Just then the door of the house flew open and in walked Rumpelstilskin, he waved his hands and everyone on the lower floor froze in place. He then walked into the next room and they could see Rumpelstilskin use magic again and he came out of the room carrying a young Regina.

Regina opened her mouth and a loud gasp would have happened it Robin had not put his hand over her mouth, they saw Rumpelstiltskin carry her out of the house. He came back into the house and walked over to the frozen young Robin. "Now for you, you will not remember any of this, you will only remember that you met a young maid named Marian, and married each other. She is the one who gave birth to your son, you will never remember meeting Regina. I can't have you taking my monster away from me." Rumpel waved his hands and a green mist went over Robin and his friends in the house. He then giggled as he then left the house.

"He took our memories of one another away." Robin said as it all started to make sense.

"He took more than that, he took my son." Regina said.

"Our son, Roland is ours." Robin said, thinking that Regina might be the one who could save Roland now since she was his Mother.


End file.
